Through The Looking Glass
by where.is.my.cheese
Summary: Alice POV. Her human life before being changed into a vampire and the beginning of her transformation. Hints of AliceJasper romance in the end.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Twilight fanfic. I have read all three books (each finished in 2 days, ooh I'm so proud) and … I am not the original author of Twilight. Its been said many times before and I am not going to repeat it in the next chapters, so go away, I'm not Stephenie Meyer._

**1: Swallowed, Alice POV**

It's the year 1920. A year just like every other year I spent here in Biloxi Mississippi Asylum, home of the mentally retarded. I was put here for no reason. I was put here just because I could see things, predict events and know what will happen long before anything happens. They thought I was insane.

I sat on my bed thinking of me, myself and I more than I should worry about the Spanish Influenza outbreak and all the dying people out there. Tears stung my eyes at the thought of my dead parents. They died of the outbreak a year ago. I'm still in the stage in which your face is swallowed in melancholy and despair.

I stared at myself, in the looking glass; my long black hair untouched and yet the ends were sticking out in every direction, curled at the tips of each strand. I inherited my mother's "to-die-for" eyes. My skin from my father; I was pale. You'd say I was the most exquisite little "doll". I wasn't; I was short and thin… and plain.

Everyone said my features were as beautiful as a vampire's looks; every crease of flesh on my face and every smile I make were stunning… to them. I'd disagree, vampires do not exist, they're myths, therefore my breath taking smile is nothing more than an old farmer's tale.

"Alice?" there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I turned, unsurprised to see who it was, "James…"

I didn't know much about James; he visited often nowadays and talked to me for a while. I was afraid he'd hurt me. He'd talk about how work was going here at Biloxi Asylum and sometimes ask a couple of rude and blunt questions. He wasn't very nice when he was in a bad mood. He said he was supposed to be like my "baby-sitter".

He sat down beside me on my bed and inhaled the scent of my pungent bed covers as if it tasted mouth watering and appetizing.

He moved closer. He was in a good mood today.

"You're scent is very …" He paused. He has never mentioned anything about my scent and me. "… Very aromatic, fragrant… it tickles my nose".

His smile wasn't friendly anymore; it was – a hungry sort of smile.

He leaned closer without hesitating. My stomach flipped. Was he going to kiss me?

---------------------------------

_Okay, that was my first fanfic after my prolonged hiatus. I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my Teen Titans fanfics but I lost interest in them. Reviews would be appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

I've persuaded "authority" to give me more computer time. So lets all be happy and joyful that I'm writing the second chapter.

**2: Tip of The Blade, Alice's POV**

His lips touched mine. They were extremely cold as his hands stroking my neck. I tried to push him away. What was he doing? He was much older than me. I could barely pull away from him. He was too strong; stronger than any other man I've met.

Just in time to save my life, Mrs. Scott came in with my food -- which she dropped on the floor when she saw the horrifying scene. James was forcefully locking his lips with mine and then leaving a trail of invisible ice on my neck.

"Have you no shame, James?" She shrieked.

He pulled away from me, looking dissatisfied with his "meal". Still smiling hungrily at me, he got up.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Mrs. Scott…"

He glared at her, his eyes red blood flaming to avenge his – interrupted kiss?

Then as if it only happened for a second, he left.

What was he thinking? Do I look like a meal to him? Is he some sort of lip-lock-first cannibal? Does he only eat women?

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Scott broke my train of incomprehensible thoughts.

"Yes, I'm alright." I looked blankly at the spilled food on the floor. "I'll clean this up… you can go ahead and proceed with your duty…"

She left the room without any other word.

Another incomprehensible set of questions ran through my mind.

Why didn't I see this before? I must've forgotten about a vision, my visions of expectations were normally wrong. This is normal.

No wait – it isn't! They're always right. Always clear. This on must've been one that was unclear. I've been getting blurred visions of figures and just shadowy silhouettes.

No wonder why I'm here in this asylum for the insane.

I am insane.

But that doesn't add up to that fact that James has cold skin, red eyes and strength unexplained. Why is he so pale? Not as pale as I am. He's like a blank canvas. No. He's some kind of – I can't explain it – albino?

With all these hallucinating thoughts, I fell asleep.

------- -- -- --------

My eyes opened at the sound of knocking.

The metal door of my room was gently pushed open, spraying flakes of rust into the air.

"Alice?"

I turned and saw a middle-aged man standing at the door. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know… you're in a lot of danger. You have to run, as far away as possible."

"I can't run as fast and as far as possible…" I was panic-stricken and stammered after every inhalation. "Why? Why do I have to run?"

The man whispered. His golden honeycomb eyes pleaded. "Its James. He's going to take your life away. If you don't want to suffer our hollow immortality, you'll have to flee from this asylum…"

"Why should I?"

"I just said…"

I cut him off "I meant, 'why should I' not want to be immortal?"

"Its not what you think…" He frowned.

"I can't trust you if I don't know your name and if you are blunt like that." I said coldly.

He sighed. "I work here, like James…"

Before he could finish I cut him off, "So you're going to be 'my babysitter' too?"

"No, no. All of the information I have given you and will be giving you are vital. Please listen to me."

I looked up. "I will if it's true."

"James is a vampire and thirsty. I've been trying to keep him from killing humans and drink animal blood. He refuses and is still attacking the staff. You've heard of the rumors here right? People who work here were being killed by not only one vampire."

I nodded, still bewildered. He continued.

"I, myself am I vampire… but don't worry. I don't drink human blood. My friend Carlisle has helped me out with this."

Confused, I interrupted "Where is all this going?"

"I'm like you. I can see the future…" He sat on the other end of my bed. "You were going to be killed by him. Your life would've been taken. He'd drain all your life and then kill you for he knows you'll be much stronger than him."

He paused, breathing in. " James feels that you might be much stronger than him when you're changed. Are you with me?"

"Yes."

"But it is your choice. Life, death… and…"

I looked up at him; for once I noticed his features. He once had blue eyes and pale skin like mine, nothing compared as he has now. His hair dark brown hair like mine, sticking out all over the place. He'd never keep it neat.

How do I know this?

He was my father, my … blunt father.

He was once known as Scott Brandon, my father, who died in a hospital in Chicago just a year ago.

"Father…" I got up to hug him but he stopped me.

"I still can't handle your scent, Alice. It has only been a year."

"Father, if you don't want me to die, you can change me into a – vampire…"

How can I believe this? I thought vampires were a tale, something to scare people but of course it adds up to the unexplained murders of innocent towns people.

"No I can't. I haven't – I might fail to keep you alive."

"No you won't."

He took my hand. "Darling daughter, its hard for me. And it will be hard for you, too. And excruciatingly painful."

"I figured that out already. I don't want to die in the hands of a ruthless vampire."

"Then you'll have to run from him."

He took out a knife from his pocket. "You must hide your identity, too. He will find you."

I was incredibly confused and dizzy. What is it with all this 'running' nonsense? I took the knife, my hand still shaking.

"Use it for protection. I will be back tomorrow morning, we will take the train to Chicago and I'll try to get you to Carlisle. Understand?"

He was still my father, full of authority even if he was dead… or immortal, in his case. I nodded and placed the knife hidden under my old letters in my old suitcase.

He hugged me and whispered, "I will be back", and in a flash, he disappeared. Evanescent traces of him fading into the darkness of my room, I realized it wasn't first light yet.

I looked out my window; the sun was now where to be seen in the hazy black sky.

I had to get rid of my strong scent. I took the knife, the tip of the blade gleaming in the candlelight.

I stared at my self through the looking glass once more… and slowly began cutting most of my hair of.

What the hell was I doing? I was going to be damned but not killed. Why did I feel even more depressed?

After my long strands were gone, I looked at my reflection. Like a pixie, now; no longer like a vampire…?

I needed a bit more shut-eye. I fell asleep once more undisturbed in my dreams, a world I built to escape the despondency and misery.

And that's when I saw the vision. In my secure dreams, the haunting leaked inside.

----------------------- -- -------------------

I can't wait to write more, now that I'm back in action. I need a bath ))


End file.
